Reflexion
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Thor y Sif reflexionan sobre la decisión de Loki acerca de auto exiliarse de Asgard. Versión Corregida y Editada al 21/12/2014. Sin Parejas. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Estimados lectores, sean bienvenidos nuevamente a otra de mis historias. Es cortita pero creo que les gustar. En el día de la fecha, el fanfic será sobre la franquicia de Thor, una de las mejores que tiene Marvel ya que cuenta con excelentes personajes y por supuesto tramas. Más que nada tratará sobre como Thor y Sif reflexionan acerca de Lki decidiendo exiliarse de Asgard. ¿Alguna otra treta?<strong>

***A propósito, para aquellos que siguen mis historias que no son One Shot, no se preocupen, para este fin de semana les traeré el próximo capítulo de una de ellas.**

***Ahora, sin más preámbulos, la historia que estaban esperando.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Reflexión"<strong>

Thor fanfic

By Spidey_Legend

(INNER_YAMATA_NO_OROCHI)

_Creado y Finalizado: 09/01/2012_

_Revisión Definitiva: 21/12/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>Character Personae:<strong> Thor – Sif – Loki – Hela.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>i siquiera una clásica pelea contra los Gigantes de Hielo podía quitarle aquel semblante de preocupación. La decisión tomada por su hermano de auto exiliarse fue sin duda sorpresiva y con deje de sospecha para todos.

Bien sabido que Loki había hecho muchas travesuras y actos cuestionables y por eso se preguntaban tan a menudo si esta última acción no era más que otra falsedad en pos de una tranquilidad ilusoria y así tomar la destrucción de Asgard pot otros caminos.

Incluso para Thor, quien en múltiples ocasiones lo había defendido, dudaba de las acciones; aunque no por desconfiaza, sino porque quería saber el porque de su decisión.

Al menos la verdadera razón y no la probable excusa de auto encontrarse.

Thor sabía que Loki no era así. Thor era quien conocía mejor a su hermano mejor que nadie antes e inclusive hasta el fin de los tiempos aparejado por el Ragnarok.

Con la duda sembrada en su ser, fue que Thor se dejó convencer por Sif y los 3 Guerreros de enfrentar a los Gigantes de Hielo. Aunque no estaba de buen humor y ese pequeño grupo de enemigos no les supondría problema alguno, decidió ir y quitarse algo de pesadumbre.

No lo logró. Al menos no completamente. Aún con el conflicto ya acabado.

Ni siquiera había notado como Sif se le acercó y le estampó un beso en su boca. Es entonces que Thor pudo espabilar y aunque sorprendido por ella, decidió seguir su juego por unos segundos.

Sif comprendió instantáneamente que sucedía.

_"Tenemos que hablar. Se que no soy precisamente la más indicada para hablar de tu hermano. Sobretodo por lo que me ha hecho en el pasado pero tienes que dejarlo ser"_.

Thor la miraba incrédulo.

_"Puede que Loki lo dijese en serio o no. A mi particularmente no me importa, pero si de verdad piensa realizar algunos cambios en sus maneras, no sería tan malo después de todo. Tal vez su reflexión le permita ver ya era hora de cambiar las cosas y de paso dejarnos en paz con sus jugarretas"._

Thor iba a contestarle pero Sif no le dejó.

_"Como te dije antes. Déjalo ser. Después de todo, somos miembros del Yggdrassil y por una razón u otra forjaremos un camino. Sin embargo, debemos de descubrirlo por nosotros mismos"._

Thor quedó silencio. Sif estaba sorprendida por la falta de respuesta.

_"Loki regresará. Siempre lo hace. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a Midgard a divertirnos un poco? Pelear contra Gigantes de Hielo no siempre me satisface"._

Sif quedó estupefacta ante los dichos de Thor. Más con esa sonrisa noble con la que siempre se le dirigía.

* * *

><p>En un lugar no muy lejano de Asgard, sobre unos campos verdosos llenos de árboles y flores, se encontraba Loki. Se había detenido a descansar y a observar por unos momentos.<p>

El Dios de las Travesuras necesitaba reflexionar y el propósito de su viaje era justamente eso.

Ya se encontraba cansado de lo mismo una y otra vez.

Sus acciones en Asgard nunca salían como querían.

Incluso en Midgard fracasaba.

Aún no podía creerlo pero así sucedió en todas las ocasiones.

Sin embargo, ahora sería distinto. Necesitaba respuestas y las encontraría.

No se detendría hasta lograrlo. Después de todo, él era un Dios y el tiempo siempre es el suficiente.

* * *

><p>Hela se había enterado de lo que hizo su padre y se intrigó.<p>

En cierta manera, Loki siempre encontraba una manera de hacer sus cosas de formas diferentes pero ahora se sentía distinto.

La última decisión de su padre parecía carecer de toda lógica dentro de su carácter.

Ella apostaría que incluso en Asgard tendría sus preguntas.

_"Padre, me pregunto que buscas en realidad"._ El murmullo de Hela retumbase en eco pero a menor escala.

Aunque por alguna razón, sonrió auto complaciente y se retiró de su trono para continuar con sus labores.

Ya habría tiempo para ello.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. A decir verdad no tenía planeado realizar un fanfic sobre Thor pero un buen amigo me pidió hacer algo al respecto y aquí el resultado.<strong>

***Como siempre, cualquier duda, mensajería privada.**

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

***Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
